roguexrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
These are the strongest and most feared monsters in RogueX. They require more skill and often a team to be killed but drop some valuable items. They can be located using the monsters teleport in the mage tab. NOTE: It is recommended that you have atleast 43 prayer to kill these monsters. Prayer on RogueX fully blocks ALL damage done by monsters. The use of prayer pots also saves you inventory space of food, allowing you to stay fighting for up to 5x longer. King Black Dragon (KBD) This is the strongest and most feared dragon. The monster is very hard to kill, hitting 30's regularly. It is recomended that you go with a team to kill it, as it has a fairly high amount of hit points. Make sure you bring an anti-fire shield, as its flames will do up to 40 damage. Another shield that works is a dragon-fire-shield (DFS). Praying from magic also helps a lot! Drops * *Blood Rune (150) *Death Rune (250) *Dragon Full Helm *Dragon Med Helm *Dragon Plateskirt *Dragon Spear *Dragon Sq Shield *Dragonic Visage *Noted Dragonstone (2) *Rune Arrows (150) *Rune Axe *Rune Battleaxe *Rune Boots *Rune Chainbody *Rune Dagger *Rune Javelin (20) *Rune Longsword *Rune Med Helm *Rune Platelegs *Rune Sq Shield *Rune Thrownaxe (20) *Shield Left Half Kalphite Queen (KQ) This is by far the strongest boss on RogueX. It is stongly recomended that you take a team as soloing this boss is near impossible with max hits of over 60. You must be wearing full veracs in order to hit this boss as nothing else affects it. Daganoth Kings These three bosses are fairly easy to kill with a team of three people. You will require one melee, one range and one mage in your team all taking on your assigned boss for the most effective damage. 100% Drops These drops are dropped all the time by all 3 dagannoth kings *Daganoth Bones *Dagannoth Hide Daganoth Prime This is the mage of the three and has weak range defence. This is the boss your ranger will be attacking, With some occasional high hits of around 45 and higher prayer is advised. Dagannoth Supreme This is the ranger of the three and has weak melee defence. it doesnt often hit through the strong melee armour and so mage pray is advised to prevent Dagannoth Prime from causing damage to you. Drops *Archer Helm *Archers Ring *Bronze Knife (20) *Coins (10000) *Dragon Axe *Mithril Knife (20) *Noted Diamond (2) *Noted Emerald *Noted Ruby (2) *Noted Sapphire (2) *Noted Silver Bar (50) *Noted Silver Ore (20) *Red d'hide Vambs *Runite Bar *Rune Javelin (20) *Rune Thrownaxe (10) *Shield Left Half *Spined Chaps *Spined Body *Spined Helm *Steel Knife (20) Dagannoth Rex This is the melee of the 3. It's extremely strong and can only be affected by magic. It is recomended that you use ice barrage or a similar freezing spell to prevent this boss getting close to you. His max hit is roughly 50 or higher and even hits high through melee armour. Drops *Warrior's Ring *Dragon Axe *Fremmetik Blade *Fremmetik Shield *Grimy Ranarr(2) *Iron Ore (150) *Law Rune (78) *Mithril 2h Sword *Mithril Axe *Mithrril Ore (27) *Rune Sq Shield *Rune Battleaxe *Prayer Potion (2) Chaos Elemental This is the second hardest boss on RogueX. The main reason is because it can hit constant 30's and is located deep in the wilderness, where theres always a chance somebody is waiting to kill you. It is recommended that you use the protect from magic spell as this will prevent one type of its attacks from hitting. The chaos elemental is also known to take the weapons off melee attackers and they will reappear in your inventory. To clarify, the elemental attacks with ALL 3 combat tyes, melee, range and magic. Drops The drops for this monster are still unknown as it has a very low drop rate. Godwars consists of armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin and Zamorak. to do this teleport to godwars under bosses teleport, kill 20 monsters, teleport back home, go to auburys rune shop and click teleport, go to the south east mine and click on the portal. none of these gods drop any bones. Armadyl He can only be attacked with magic or range. It is highly suggested to stand back and use protect from range as this will reduce most of the damage taken. he takes the form of Kree'arra and his three folowers Wingman Skree, Flockleader Geerin and Flight Kilisa. as with most bosses a high prayer is recommended. Drops Rare: armadyl helmet, armadyl chestplate and armadyl chainskirt Bandos He can be attacked using any prefered style. His dungeon consists of General Graardor, Sergeant Strongstack, Sergeant Steelwill and Sergeant Grimspike General Graardor does strong melee attacks Sergeant Strongstack is melee, Sergeant Steelwill magic and Sergeant Grimspike is range. Drops Rare: Bandos Chestplate, Bandos Tassets and Bandos Boots. Saradomin Along with Zamorak, Saradomin is the hardest god to beat Dungeon consists of Commander Zilyana who uses magic and melee attacks, Starlight uses melee, Growler uses magic and Bree uses ranged attacks. Drops ? Zamorak Along with Saradomin, Zamorak is hardest to beat dungeon consists of K'ril Tsutaroth who uses melee and magic attacks, Balfrug Kreeyath uses magic , Tstanon Karlak uses melee and Zakl'n Gritch uses range. Drops ? (my knowledge of Saradomin and Zamorak is limited) Thanks Special thanks to Stuart for providing some of the drops and an extra thanks to Ed17 for his monster guide on the RogueX forums. Josh225 12:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:godwars Category:Monsters